Awkward
by sophielexy
Summary: Folive-Story! Olive likes Fletcher since they first met, but she never told him. Chyna gets jealous... Read the story ;D
1. What's wrong?

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 1 - What's wrong?

OLIVE'S POV

When I walked down the hallways to the ANT Farm I met Lexi.

Lexi: „Hey little ANT. Why are you so alone, I thought you would be with Angus?"

I ignored her and kept walking. I thought about Fletcher. He was falling for Chyna and I had to hide my feelings. I loved him since we first met. But he didn't.

When I walked into the ANT Farm Fletcher painted Chyna, like every day. I wasn't talking to Chyna as often as usual. Fletcher always wanted to know what's wrong. So he asked me again: „I know there's something on your mind. What's wrong?"

I answered: „Oh nothing."

Fletcher said: „Come on, tell me. I'm your best friend."

_Fletcher, that's the reason why I won't tell you._

I replied: „Really... It's nothing."

_I'm sorry Fletcher, but it's not the right time to tell you how I feel._

FLETCHER'S POV

Olive: „Really... It's nothing"

_Why does she lie to me? Why doesn't she trust me? What did I do to her?_

Chyna came behind Olive into the ANT Farm.

„Hey Chyna!" I greeted her.

Olive rolled her eyes and walked away. But why? I just greeted Chyna.

_Wait. Could it be that she is... jealous?_

That was the first chapter of my Folive Story „Awkward". Hope you liked it. Please comment and say what was good and what was not. :D Thanks for reading. Next chapter will come as soon as possible :)


	2. Not yet

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 2 - Not yet

OLIVE'S POV

He followed me and seemed kind of happy. He started saying: „Now I know whats wrong..." with a smirk on his face.

_Oh_ _my_ _god_. _No_ _Please. Don't let him__ know the truth_.

„What? Who told you?" I said nervously.

He continued: „Nobody. Its obvious. You are jealous."

I was paralyzed.

When he sad jealous his face turned into a huge smile.

_Why is he smiling?_ _Is he happy about me feeling terrible? Guess not, he's my best friend_ :/

FLETCHER'S POV

Olive: „Jealous? pfft... No."

She lied. I know this because when she is lying her voice is getting higher.

I said: „You are jealous of Chyna, because I pay more attention to her."-

-„You are jealous. Totally jealous!" I said with a big smile on my face, trying to tease her.

Olive starrred at me a bit confused and said: „Oh you are totally conceited. I get enough attention from you!"

Me: „Really?"

_She is so sweet w__hen she has no idea_, _what she should say next._

Olive said: „Yeah"

_Man I can totally hear __how she lies, but it's kind of sweet._

I said with a smart sounding voice (the same voice I used to explain her how an Octopanda gets birth) : „Okay I wanted to spend more time with you, but when you think you're getting enougth attention..."

Olive: „That means not that we can't spend more time together. I just wanted to say, that it's okay that she is getting 76,4362 percent and I'm getting 23,5638 percent of your attention. I mean you have a crush on her so I'll respect.."

My eyes widened and I interrupted her: „Wait. What?! You think I have a crush on her? Totaly NOT. I kind of like another girl."

_Yeah I love you Olive, but I'll not tell you. Not yet._

Second chapter. Please Review! :)


	3. School Day

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 3 - School Day

OLIVE'S POV

...I kind of like another girl." I was a bit glad bec of the fact he doesn't love Chyna anymore, but I don't believe him. Not to 100%.

_I need to know the truth._

So I said: „Oh come on I'm not stupid. You are totally in love with her. I can see how you look at her and you allways paint her ..."

Fletcher interruped me for the 2nd time: „I had never known that you can be so jealous."

Now I was angry.

_Why doesn't he tell me the truth? Or does he?_

I almost yelled: „I'm NOT! You're such an idiot Fletcher."

Fletcher looked kind of hurt. I walked away. I had to go outside. That was too much for my giant brain. Too much.

_I couldn't believe that he lies to me. I want to know on which person he has a crush on. And I know it's Chyna. Love is soo complicated._

FLETCHER'S POV

I was a bit hurt because she just walked away. But I was also kind of happy because of Olive beeing so jealous of Chyna. That maybe means, that Olive has a crush on me.

NEXT DAY

FLETCHER'S POV

While I was walking to the Ant Farm to do my homework, I thought about what happend and I felt guilty.

_I hope she's not mad at me._

Angus, Chyna and Olive were sitting on the sofa of the Ant Farm. I just could sit next to Olive, so I decided to sit close to her. Then I realised I was a bit to close, because Chyna was looking iritated. So I switched a bit away from Olive. I glanced at her and saw her blushing.

_She is so adorable._

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Chyna stood up.

„I have to leave, because my dad is coming home from his trip to Wales. See you tomorrow."

Angus switched right next to Olive and put an arm around her. Her eyes widened.

Angus said: „And, What are WE both going to do today?".

Olive turned to face him and said: „How about I will go home and you will LEAVE ME ALONE."

Angus said: „That's not funny Fletcher!".

Olive looked at me confused. I hadn't noticed that I was smiling because of this situation. It was too awkward, so I stood up and left them alone.

OLIVES POV

I could swear he blushed, when he realised that he smiled. Fletcher stood up and left the Ant Farm.

_No, Fletcher. Please don't leave me alone with this jerk._

_He left his backpack at the Farm, so he has to come back. Yes!_

_I hope he is not mad at me, because I called him an idiot. Of course he sat right next to me, so it couldn't be that bad. I hope so._

Angus interrupt my thoughts: „So... we are not going to do anything together?"

„LEAVE!"

_I think it's really hard for him to hear that I'm not interrested every day. I feel a bit pitty for him but what should I do. I can't lie to him that would be worth._

I felt very tired.


	4. Guilty

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 4 - Guilty

OLIVE'S POV

I almost felt asleep when I was alone in the Ant Farm. But then Fletcher walked in to get his backpack. I was starring at the floor because I was very nervous.

Fletcher: „Olive? Are you mad at me?"

„What? No! I thought you are mad at me, calling you an idiot."

Fletcher: „Well...I am an idiot ... Sometimes."

I was giggling.

Fletcher: „Thanks for cheer me up with "No Fletcher you're so smart and funny and the nicest person I have ever met" or something like this..."

He looked at his feet.

I said teasing him: „I'm sorry. You forgot to say that you're also charming and handsome".

Fletcher blushed when I said that. I almost laughted.

_He's so sweet._

Fletcher: „Very funny! Got to go. See you tomorrow."

ANGUS' POV

I went home, thinking of the crazy things that happened today.

_I_ _think I_ _have to forget about Olive. I mean there are many other sweet girls on Webster Highschool ... like Chyna. Oh man don't have a crush on her, you know that Fletcher is in love with her ...or Olive. He had ruin everything: Since he has a crush on Olive, she ignores me more than usual. How can't Fletcher see that she has a crush on him. Even Chyna sees that and she's very happy about that, because Fletcher doesn't try to flirt with her anymore. And I'm happy that she's so happy about that. Oh no I'm totally in love with Chyna._

NEXT DAY

OLIVE'S POV

„Mom I'm going to the new chinese restaurant with Fletcher and Chyna!" I yelled. It was a very warm Saturday. It wasn't the best idea to go to a restaurant on a hot day, I mean it would be more logical to go swimming or riding the bike.

I was happy to see Fletcher, when I came in.

Chyna wasn't here yet.

„Hey Olive!"

Fletcher hugged me. When he pulled away he blushed and mumbled „Sorry". That was the first time he hugged me so I blushed too.

„Hey guys!" Chyna said when she was coming in.

„What is Angus doing here?" I asked.

Angus looked hurt.

„I asked him if he wants to come with us." Chyna explained.

_No. That's bad. Why did Chyna asked him. I DONT want him to be here. Today was a good chance to talk with Fletcher about... stuff._

We went to a free table and sat down. After we waited 5 minutes Chyna stood up and wanted to go to the waiter.

„I'm coming with you." I said.

At the way I had to talk to her.„Chyna! Why did you do that. You know I have a crush on Fletcher and Angus will ruin this."

„Oh come on. It'll be fun!"

„No! You know the time I was talking to Fletcher and when Angus came, he just went away. Angus don't even have to speak so Fletcher isn't doing anything"

„Let me handle it. It'll be okay!"

„Yeah. I hope so."

If you have any ideas, let me know. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon :D Please Review ;) 


	5. Perfection

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 5 - Perfection

OLIVE'S POV

Chyna asked the waiter why it took so long coming to our table.

I wasn't here to eat, I just was here to see Fletcher. I watched him and Angus talking at the table. After a few seconds I turned back to the conversation between Chyna and the waiter.

Chyna: „Okay Olive, we're done! Lets go back to our seats."

I said: „Okay" but I was still a bit dreamy.

_I hope, I don't mess something up._

We went back to our table. Fletcher and Angus were still talking. Angus stood up and went to the rest-room.

Chyna: „So, what were you guys talking about?"

Fletcher: „Uhmm just stuff."

FLETCHER'S POV

I got nervous. Not because of Chyna. I didn't have a crush on her anymore. She was like a perfect girl, but perfection can get veeery boring. Olive is also perfect, but in her own way.

Olive: „Wow, now I know more than before." she said chuckling.

I wanted to answer: „Well..."

but Angus interrupted me: „Hey Olive. You are looking like a bright shining star in the hole space between..."

She rolled her eyes.

Olive: „Okay. Enought already!"

_That's what I was afraid of when I saw Angus coming into the restaurant. He will never stop having a crush on her. When Angus is talking to Olive I'm like a robot, I'm just saying yes or no but I almost do nothing, just because I know Angus has a crush on her and I don't want to hurt his feelings. And most importantly I don't want him to hurt me._

OLIVE'S POV

Fletcher just sat in his chair and said nothing. I looked outside the window. It was starting to rain.

Chyna: „Fletcher, did you see the new painting of Zanco in the museum?" „Fletcher?"

Angus: „Why are you starring at Olive?"

Fletcher: „Huh what?"

I turned and looked at Fletcher. He was blushing and glanced at me. I looked down and turned back to the window, so nobody could see that I blushed too.

The waiter came and asked what we want to have. We ordered noodles and got fortune-cookies.

Chyna: „My fortune cookie says: **You have to spend more time with your family**!"

Angus: „**None of these cookies can tell you your future**. That's a lame motto."

My fortune cookie said that the one that I'm loving will ask me out on a date.

Me: „My cookie says that my future will be great."

_Oh man Olive. You are the worst liar on earth._

„And what is yours saying Fletch?" I asked.

Fletcher: „**You will have an accident**. Oh thats very cheerful."

Me: „Do you really think those cookies are telling you your future?"

Fletcher looked at me like I killed someone.

Fletcher: „Yes! Do you think a human could imagine all those individual inspiring mottos."

Me: „Interesting factoid an average human uses in the realm of 12.000 - 20.000 words, varying with the level of education, so..."

Fletcher rolled his eyes.

„I'm not sorry."

Chyna: „Okay. I think we should switch the subject..."

Fletcher: „What are you doing later Chyna?"

That was typical Fletcher. Only talking about Chyna. I rolled my eyes. „What?" Fletcher asked.

I answered: „Nothing..."

Chyna: „I'm going to the cinema with Cameron. My dad thinks it's good when we spend some time together."

Angus: „I had to go to the libary with my older sister every tuesday. I'm happy that she's 21 years old now and we don't have to do this anymore."

We talked about our familys and ate oure noodles till it was 4:00 pm. Fletcher was all quiet for a long time, while Angus talked to me. I was really unhappy and a bit mad at Chyna because she said it will be all okay. But it wasn't.

Fletcher: „I have to go home. My mom said, that we have to go shopping."

„Me too." I blurted out.

I was supprised by myself because my mom didn't say when I had to go home, but I wanted to spend some time alone with Fletcher. We were living in the same street so we walked home together.

„Bye guys!"

„See you at school."

Before we left the restaurant, Angus gave me a chit.


	6. Hugs and Blushing

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 6 - Hugs and Blushing

FLETCHER'S POV

_Yeahy! Olive and me are alone for the next 10 minutes. I need to try to find out if she likes me back ._

„What did Angus gave you?"

„Just another note."

I read: "Will you marry me?"

Our cheaks almost touched when I got closer to read Angus' message. I glanced at her noticing she already looked at me. I looked down on my feet. We both blushed.

_Today you gonna tell her how you feel._

Me: „That is typical Angus."

„Yes, but for some reason I feel a bit guilty to tell him every day that I'm not interested."

_Okay Fletcher. You don't tell her how you feel. She is guilty. Maybe she is falling for him after all._

„But you don't have to feel guilty. Just if you ... like him?"

I paused a bit, cause I knew Olive didn't want to hear that.

„Seriously?! You know that I don't like him."

„Just to make sure."

Olive looked at me confused.

OLIVE'S POV

„Just to make sure."

I was a bit confused.

_Did he wanted to know that because I am his best friend, or because he likes me? Oh come on Olive, why would he like you back? He is totally falling for Chyna._

„What are your plans today?"

„Just shopping with my mom. And what are you doing today?"

„Nothing. I think I'll study a bit about architecture."

„I thought you know EVERYTHING."

„ Really funny! I don't know EVERYTHING. But I know how to hurt people." I chuckled.

„Okay, I take it back." He said with a smile.

„Good!"

FLETCHER'S POV

We already arrived her garden.

„See you at school Fletcher." she said hugging me.

I was hugging back.

_She is soo adorable. Should I tell her how I feel? No. I think that would ruin everything. Angus likes her and I don't know if she feels the same way I do._

„Bye Olive!"

OLIVE'SPOV

We arrived my garden. I would love to tell him how I feel but that would ruin everything.

„See you at school Fletcher."

I hugged him.

„Bye Olive!"

He had blushed. His face wasn't that red anymore, but it was still turning to the normal color of his skin.

AT MONDAY IN THE ANT FARM

FLETCHER'S POV

_I think I will die emotionally. All I think of is Olive._

_Fletcher! You have to learn in school. Don't think about Olive._

When I almost went into the Ant Farm I heard Olive and Chyna talking about a guy.

Chyna: „...I only did that to make him jealous. You know the day you pretend to date. I was jealous and kind of hurt. Since that day I think I have a crush on him. But obviosly he likes..."

_Olive pretend to date? Who? Wait..._

_It was ME! Chyna has a crush on me?!_

Chyna: „...and Angus knew the plan. I'm still suprised he didn't want to flirt with you anymore."

„You know that I'll be mad at you for a loooong time. How could you do that? You know that I like Fletcher..."

_WHAT?! She likes me back. Oh my god. Best Day EVER!_

After they were quiet for a moment I walked into the Ant Farm.

„Why are you so happy?" Olive asked me.

„Hey Fletcher!" Chyna said pushing Olive out of the way.

I got angry. First she angers Olive and then she's pushing her arround like a dummy.

„Hey Olive. Did you heard someone? Oh my gosh I think I can hear ghosts." I said ignoring Chyna and acting like she doesn't exist.

Olive giggled. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling, that I have to protect her.

„We have to go to our next class."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Ant Farm.

Lexi walked down the hallway till she noticed us: „Olive! You are cheating on Angus with Fletcher?!"

I noticed that I was still holding her hand.

„Sorry" I mumbled and dropped her hand.

OLIVE'S POV

After Fletcher was blushing he dropped my hand and looked at his feet.

I also blushed and said: „I have to go to english class. See you later."

FLETCHER'S POV

Olive left and I got to my next class. I wasn't listening to the teacher. I was to busy thinking of Olive. I didn't know how to tell her how I feel.

So...Did you like it? What I forgot: I'm sorry for my english. It needs getting use to, because I'm from Germany, so there can be some mistakes (example: I often use commas, also when they aren't needed), but I hope you understood the most. ;D (I often have to look in the dictionary, so there can be words that I might spell wrong :D) Just to groom you: The next chapter is going to be awesome. It's a bit short and has a bad cliff, so be excited. :P


	7. Inches Apart

Awkward - ANT Farm

Chapter 7 - Inches Apart

FLETCHER'S POV

The bell rang and I headed to the door. I met Olive and Chyna standing at their lockers. Me and Olive were always walking home together, but today we were going to Chyna. We had to finish an art project.

When we arrived at the Parks' House, Cameron and Paisley greeted us.

CHYNA'S POV

_What is Paisley doing here?_

Me: „Cameron?! Can I talk to you...Alone...In the kitchen?"

I pointed to our kitchen. It wasn't that private, but far away from Paisley. He followed me into the kitchen.

Cameron : „What do you want? Don't you see that I am talking to Paisley?"

„What is she doing here? I mean she is Paisley and you are...Does she know that you are Cameron?"

Cameron: „Yes! I don't know why she is talking to me, but as long as she does I have to enjoy it!"

Me: „Okay?!"

OLIVE'S POV

I was still mad at Chyna. But we had to finish our art project.

Chyna came to me and Fletcher. We headed to Chyna's room.

Chyna: „So, what did you find out about the great wall of China?"

Me: „The great wall of China: The coordinates are 40.67693°N 117.23193°E. It is 8,851.8 km long and is made of stone, brick, tamped earth and wood generally built along an east-to-west line across the historical northern borders of China in part to protect..."

Chyna interrupt me: „Fletcher."

Fletcher: „It's yellow and has gaps. I brought a picture."

Chyna: „Olive when we have to build a small "Wall of China" we need to know how it lookes! "

I nodded. Fletcher made a sketch of a small "Wall of China". So we just had to build it.

After we were done Fletcher and me went home.

FLETCHER'S POV

„Why are you mad at Chyna?" I asked her.

Olive: „What? ... pffft ...I'm not mad at her."

„You are a bad liar." I giggled.

We arrived my garden.

_I feel like I'm gonna explode of happiness. Today was perfect. I wish I could tell Olive how I feel but I'm scared._

„Fletcher? Can I ask you something?"

„Sure!"

„Do you really don't like Chyna anymore?"

„Yeah! Are you still jealous?!" I teased her.

„Forget it!"

„Hey it was just a joke. No reason to be mad at me."

„I'm not.", she said with a smile on her face.

„Okay"

_She is soo adorable. I love her so much._

We both stand there just looking at each other.

I leaned in to kiss her.

We got closer.

We were only a few inches apart.

My heart beated faster and we got closer and closer.


	8. Knowing People

Awkward - ANT Farm

Chapter 8 - Knowing People

FLETCHER'S POV

We got closer.

It was all so perfect.

„Fletcher!" someone yelled far away.

_Ohh come on. We were inches apart. I'll kill that person._

We recognised how close we were and practically jumped apart. We both blushed. It was my mum. She got out of the car and walked towards us.

„Hey Olive" my mom said.

I gave her an leave-now-or-I'll-kill-you-look.

She nodded and said: „I'm going inside" and left.

„Bye Fletcher!" Olive hugged me and walked away before I could say anything.

OLIVE'S POV

That was too awkward, so I decided to go home.

_Best_ _Day_ _Ever_. _I think I'll freak out._

_But I thought he loves Chyna? I'm a bit confused, but we almost kissed. I think he wouldn't try to kiss me, if he wouldn't like me. But I'm still not sure._

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

OLIVE'S POV

I walked down the hallway alone till I saw Angus.

„So are you two dating?"

„What?" I said nervously.

„I saw you and Fletcher yesterday." Angus said with a grin.

First I was supprised that he wasn't upset, but Chyna told me that he isn't in love with me anymore, so I understood his reaction.

„No we are not dating."

„Oh come on I know there is something going on." he said teasing me.

„Maybe..." I didn't know what to say.

„I knew it!" he said with a smirk on his face.

CHYNA'S POV

I stood at my locker when I heard Angus and Olive talking.

„So are you two dating?"

„What?"

„I saw you and Fletcher yesterday."

_Wait... Yesterday we finished our project. And then Olive and Fletcher walked home. What happend?_

„No we are not dating"

_Yeahy!_

„Oh come on I know there is something going on."

„Maybe..."

_What?! No you are not going to steel my future-boyfriend. I have to talk with Fletcher._

I wanted to talk to him so I walked into the Ant Farm.

„Hey Fletcher!" I said trying to sound as normal as usual.

„How are you?"

„Great!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

„And you?"

„I'm...okay." I said.

„Oh okay."

He turned away and continued painting.

_He turned away?! Normally he would worry about me or would still pay attention to me._

I didn't have any idea how to start that topic so I said the first thing that was on my mind.

„I heard there was something going on between you and..."

His eyes widened.

„...Olive."

„Who told you that... I mean that would be weird. We are just friends." he said veeery nervous.

I gave him an I-know-what's-going-on-look.

„Really?" I said with an sarcastic voice.

„Pffft...Yeah."

„Good, because I want to ask you if you want to go on a date with me."

Fletcher's eyes widened. That's it. He really doesn't like me anymore. And I think I'm also starting to don't like him anymore. Olive and Fletcher are kind of made for each other. Besides Olive is my best friend and no guy should ruin our friendship. I behaved like an idiot. I feel so sorry for her.

FLETCHER'S POV

I didn't want to go on a date with Chyna. But I didn't know what to say, because I don't want to hurt her feelings, if she really likes me but I think she just wants to know if I really like Olive.

„Uhmm... Not really?"

„Ha! I knew it. You like Olive."

Yes she just checked if I really like her.

„Uhm maybe."

_Okay I love Olive, but I don't want EVERYBODY to know._

„Pleease tell me what happend yesterday."

„What do you mean?"

„Angus said that he saw you yesterday and asked Olive if you two are dating. So what happend?"

„He asked if we are dating?" I wished I had seen Olives reaction to this question.

„Hello I'm waiting for an answer. What happend between you and Olive yesterday?" she asked me like it was the most important thing in the world to know.

„Okay... We just went home and arrived my garden and I wanted to kiss her but then my mum was coming and ruined everything. After that Olive went home."

Chyna squealed like an exited teenager before she meets her favourite popstar.

„I'll go and talk to Olive."

„Wait! Please don't tell Olive that I like her."

„I promise."

I´m sorry, it took so long to upload a new chapter. What I wanted to say: I overread the story and I have to admit, it´s kind of superficial. :D ... But meanwhile I finished the story :D There are 4 more chapters! Not that much, but I´ll upload a few other (Folive-) storys ;D


	9. Jokes

Awkward - ANT Farm

Chapter 9 - Jokes

OLIVE'S POV

I walked to my locker when I saw Fletcher and Chyna talking in the Ant Farm.

„...I want to ask you if you want to go on a date with me."

_What!? I am totally stupid. How could I ever think that Fletcher would like me. He always thought we are just friends. That's the worst day ever. All day long I was happy and now? Now I hear that Chyna asks him on a date. And I know he is going to say yes._

They spoke but I wasn't listenting anymore. I was busy thinking about how stupid I am and how stupid Fletcher is. But then I heard Chyna asking: „...What happend between you and Olive yesterday?"

_How could she know about it? I just told Angus. Well actually Angus told me that he saw us. And wasn't she asking him out? I'm very confused._

„I'll go and talk to Olive."

„Wait! Please don't tell Olive that I like her."

_What? He really likes me. Yeahy! I think I'll die because my heart is racing. But what did he said to Chyna when she asked him for a date._

I hadn't noticed that Chyna came. I wanted to go away from the door but it was to late.

„What do you have to do? All alone in front of the Ant Farm? " Chyna asked me whith a knowing look on her face.

„Pfft nothing."

„You heared us?!"

She really knew what I did so I could't lie to her.

„Kind of." I admitted.

„When you heard everything, do I have to add anything? " She asked with a smile on her face.

„I didn't hear everything. Why did you ask Fletcher to go on a date with you? I thought we are best friends. And you know that I like him."

„Don't worry! I don't like him anymore. I think I was just a bit jelaous because I got less atention from him. Anyways I think he will always like you instead of me and you like him. And how you said, we are best friends and nothing will ruin this. So will you forgive me for everything I've done?"

„Okay." I said hugging her.

I asked her: „Just one other question: How did he react when you asked him on a date?"

„He said No. Really, you don't have to worry. It is completely over and done with his crush on me."

„Thanks Chyna"

„You are welcome!" she said and we began to laught.

„What is so funny?" Fletcher asked nervous when he walked out of the Ant Farm.

I blushed and that made him blush.

„I just told her a joke" Chyna said.

„It wasn't that funny" I added so Fletcher wouldn't want to know it.

„I am going to history class. See you later." Fletcher said and walked away.

„That was close!" Chyna said.

„We need to get to chemistry class so tell me your jokes later."

„Yeah I'll try to remember them." she said chuckling.


	10. Saturday

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 10 - Saturday

OLIVE'S POV

It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. We had no school for the next week. Chyna was on a trip and I didn't know what Fletcher was doing. I was bored. Really bored. I decided to go outside. I walked to the park and saw two little kids playing. Then I saw something that I wish I hadn't seen. It was Fletcher with another girl. On a bench. They were talking and lauthing. She reminded me of Chyna. I felt tears coming up but I didn't cry. I just ran. Ran as far as I could. After a few minutes I got tired and lay under a tree. I started to cry.

_Why did he do that? Yesterday he told Chyna that he likes me but he lied. He is so stupid._

After a while I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Fletcher lying next to me.

„What are you doing here?" I asked him sleepy.

I really didn't want him to be here. I wanted him to leave me alone.

„Waiting until my bestfriend wakes up." he said chuckling.

„Uhu. Would you please leave me alone!"

Fletcher looked confused and lied on the side propping his head up with his hand.

„Why should I do that?" he whispered.

I blushed. But I didn't want to. I was mad at him, meeting another girl besides me.

„Because I don't want you to be here."

Fletcher looked hurt and stood up.

FLETCHER'S POV

_Why did she say that?_

„What's wrong?"

Olive also stood up and said: „Nothing. I think I will go home."

She left without smiling, saying bye or hugging me. I was very confused. And hurt. I thought she likes me but obviously she lied when she told Chyna.

I went home.

I'm sorry it took YEARS to upload this chapter… So I decided to upload chapter 11 too. We're near to the end of the story … :D


	11. Mad At You

ANT Farm - Awkward

Chapter 11 - Mad at you

OLIVE'S POV

Sunday. My mom went shopping so I was alone at home. I looked at my cell phone. One new text message.

It was from Chyna: what r u doin 2day? x

I answered: dunno, and u? x

I got out of my bed and ate some corneflakes.

Chyna responded: I m goin 2 the mall w fletch? wanna come w us? x

Me: No. I m kind of mad at him...

I turned the TV on. I was soo bored. I would love to go with them to the mall but I can't take it to see Fletcher. I always have to think of him and the girl on the bench.

Chyna: y? what happened? x

Me: complicated story... I ll call u later. Have fun! but not tooo much ;D x

Chyna: haha thx u 2! x

FLETCHER'S POV

When I got to the mall I saw Chyna.

„Hey Fletcher!"

„Hey Chyna."

„What did you do to Olive? She didn't want to come with us to the mall."

I didn't know either and she's asking me what I did wrong. Pretty amusing, if Olive wouldn't be mad at me.

„I don't know... I thought you would know why she was acting strange yesterday."

„What happened?"

„Well... I was in the park with my cousin yesterday. When I wanted to go home, I found Olive sleeping under a tree and I decided to stay till she wakes up. When she was awake she didn't want me to be there so she leaved. I didn't do anything to her."

„She said she's mad at you."

„I really don't know what I did wrong."

_What did I do wrong Olive? And why don't you want to tell me?_

„She will call me later. Maybe I can find out why she's acting strange. I'll call you then okay, but first we need to find the perfect birthday present for Cameron."

„Okay." I said, but I thought of Olive the whole afternoon.

OLIVE'S POV

It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening.

_I hope Chyna is at home yet._

I decided to call her. Nothing.

10 minutes later my cell phone rang. It was Fletcher.

„Hey"

„Hey Olive!"

„What do you want?"

„I...Um...Are you busy right now?"

„No I'm not?"

The doorbell rang.

„Could you wait a second?"

„Sure!"

I laid my cell phone on my bed, went downstairs and opened the door.

…

It was Fletcher.

„Hey Olive."

He walked in and I shot the door.

„What do you want Fletcher? I..."

CLIFF HANGER!

Warning! :

Okay people, next chapter will be short and it'll be the last. But I'll upload a few other Folive (and Auslly) stories soon, so make sure you are following me if you want to read more of my stuff.

Hope you liked it :D


	12. I love You

Awkward - ANT Farm

Chapter 12 - I love you

Previously:

I laid my cell phone on my bed, went downstairs and opened the door. It was Fletcher, ?laying up his cell phone.?

„Hey Olive."

He walked in and I shot the door.

„What do you want Fletcher? I..."

But before I could continue, he pulled me close and kissed me. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to kiss back.

_Oh my gosh! What is happening? I can't describe it but I'm feeling soo... in love._

Then he pulled away.

_But wait! Why did he do that? Wasn't he on a date?_

„Why did you kiss me? I thought you and the girl had a date in the park yesterday."

„What?" He smiled.

„Was that the reason why you've been acting strange? She's my cousin. And do you really think I would date someone, after you heard me telling Chyna that I like you?" He grinned.

„Kind of... But ... How did you know that I heard you?"

„Chyna told me."

I smiled. I felt so happy.

„You're so cute." He said.

_Awww. I love you so much Fletcher! Wait! ... Why am I thinking this? I can tell him that I like him._

„I love you!"

„I love you too Olive!"


End file.
